


Week Thirteen - "Are you…watching a Disney movie?"

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Thirteen - "Are you…watching a Disney movie?"

I was thrown a little off balance when she stopped talking mid-sentence and started a new one instead.  
“Are you…watching a Disney movie?”  
“What?”  
“You are! That is definitely ‘Once Upon A Dream’ I hear! Miss Badass Hunter is watching a Disney movie when she should be doing research!”  
“You know what?” I asked for purely rhetorical reasons. “I’d say it’s a guilty pleasure, but I’d be lying. I don’t feel guilty about it in the least.”  
“Good for you.”  
“I’m glad I have your approval. Now, can you tell me what you’re calling about?”  
“I found this thing… I’m on my way there right now. “  
“And you need help?”  
“No, I think I’ll be fine.”  
“But?”  
“I found another thing too.”  
“I see.”  
“Obviously, I can’t take care of both at the same time.”  
“Divide and conquer, then?”  
“Yup. Divide and conquer.”  
“Okay. I’m on it. What have you got?”


End file.
